Duran Duran demos
This is a list of Duran Duran songs for which in-studio demos are known to exist. Bold type indicates songs that have never been officially released. Duran Duran/Rio * Khanada * My Own Way * The Chauffeur Seven and the Ragged Tiger * The Reflex * Union of the Snake * Seven and the Ragged Tiger * Don't Look Back Notorious * Notorious * American Science * Skin Trade * A Matter Of Feeling * Hold Me (aka Rope) * Vertigo (Do the Demolition) * Meet El Presidente * Winter Marches On * Take it to Me * Anything for You * Berlin (Instrumental) Big Thing * Big Thing * All She Wants Is (aka Sex) * Too Late Marlene * Drug (It's Just a State of Mind) (Extended Demo) * Do You Believe in Shame? (aka Do You Believe in Faith?) * The Edge of America (aka Welcome to the Edge) * I Believe/All I Need to Know) * I Believe (Instrumental) * I Am The Medicine (early demo of Follow in My Footsteps) * Bomb (aka Capitol Chill) * Pressure (Instrumental) * "Nick/Simon" (Untitled instrumental) Liberty * Violence of Summer (aka Live-In Lover) * Liberty * Hothead * Serious * All Along The Water (aka Water Babies) * My Antarctica * First Impression (aka I Won't Turn My Back for You) * Read My Lips (aka Second Alibi) * Can You Deal With It? * Venice Drowning * Downtown * Yo Bad Azizi (aka Nuclear War) * Bottleneck * Money on Your Side * Dream Nation * In Between Woman * Worth Waiting For * My Family * Firefly (Instrumental) The Wedding Album * Too Much Information * Ordinary World * Love Voodoo * Drowning Man * UMF (aka Ultimate Mental Fucking) * None of the Above * Shelter (aka Shelter of My Heart) * To Whom it May Concern (aka People) * Sin of the City * Time for Temptation * Stop Dead * Falling Angel (aka Happy Birthday) * Matter of Fact Thank You * Ball of Confusion * Crystal Ship * I Wanna Take You Higher * Perfect Day (Acoustic Demo) * Thank You * Watching the Detectives Medazzaland/Pop Trash * Ball and Chain * Be My Icon * Butt Naked * Medazzaland * Michael (Acoustic Demo) * Midnight Sun * Plastic Girl * Who Do You Think You Are? Astronaut * (Reach Up for The) Sunrise (aka Sunrise) * What Happens Tomorrow * Bedroom Toys * Taste the Summer * Nice * Point Of No Return * Still Breathing * Beautiful Colours * Lonely Business * Pretty Ones * Salt in the Rainbow * TV vs. Radio * Virus Reportage *Criminals In The Capitol *48 Hours Later *Transcendental Mental *Traumatized *Angel Fire *Under The Wire *Judy, Where Are You? *Naomi Tonight *You Ain't Foolin' No One *Nobody *Cathedral *Faster *Finally *Lions And Wolves *Midnight City *Under Snow Simon Le Bon * Already Gone * Dreamboyz * Follow In My Footsteps * Grey Lady Of The Sea * Magic Bus Category:Duran Duran discography